Muffin Baskets, Graveyards, Calamari and more!
by The Elder Swear
Summary: A series of oneshots with pairings from all corners. Written for the Couples Challenge. Fifth, Crabbe and Goyle! Oh what am I doing! Rating may change. Characters will change per story.
1. Muffin Baskets

**A/N: Hello, I'll make this as brief as I can. This is a story for the Couples Challenge on my forum Harry Potter and the Room of Roleplays, if you like the story I suggest checking out the forum, even if you don't like it I suggest heading over to the forum. Alright, now that I've gotten that comercial out of the way, enjoy the fic, also very sorry for any OOCness, this is my first Harry Potter story so I'm still getting used to writing the characters. **

**Disclaimer: I absolutely fail at trying to speak with an English accent so I'm fairly sure that I didn't write Harry Potter, and thus, none of the characters belong to me. Nor do any muffin baskets.**

**So without further ado Neville/Luna and Muffin Baskets!**

* * *

Muffin Baskets

Luna Lovegood had always been sure of several things. She was sure all of her father's stories were true. She knew Harry would be able to defeat Voldemort as soon as she met him. She was also aware that it wouldn't be easy. But, most of all, she knew that, no matter who you are, or what the occasion, muffin baskets are always a good idea.

So, after the war, it seemed only natural that she should go around and give them out to those in need of them. Her house had not yet been rebuilt, so Luna was staying with the Weasleys. This made making the muffins, and the first few deliveries, a great deal easier. Luna's cooking, while possibly never cordon(1) bleu material was fairly good, but it did help that she found a pair of Sioux Chefs(2) in Ginny and Neville. Mrs. Weasley would occasionally stop by to help, and deplore the state of her kitchen.

After baking and assembly, Luna began handing out the baskets. She and Ginny made sure each basket was unique for the recipient. The first went to George. This was a bit difficult as he had barricaded the door to his room. Thus, in true Weasley style, the basket was levitated through the window.

Ginny and Neville stood anxiously beside Luna as she preformed the delicate operation.

"A bit more to the left, I think."

"Ginny, what if he shuts the window?"

"He won't, Neville."

"How do you know?"

"I set off a dungbomb in there and he's still airing the place out."

"You did that to your own brother?"

"I had to get him out of there somehow."

"I think I've got it," Luna said as the basket flew gently over the window ledge.

Ginny grinned. "Brilliant Luna, now let it go."

"Alright."

Luna lowered her wand. There was a crash, and a loud cry, before a redhead appeared at the window.

Neville panicked. "He's seen us!"

"Bloody hell I have! What the hell do you think you're doing?" George shouted.

"We're just sending you a muffin basket," Luna said smiling up at him. "I thought it might help.

George looked at her for a minute in disbelief. His head disappeared from the window, which closed with a slam.

"I think he likes it," Luna said dreamily. "Well, come one then, we've got more to give." With another smile Luna turned and skipped back to the front door. Ginny and Neville looked at each other.

Ginny smirked. "Boy Neville, do you know how to pick 'em or what?"

Neville tried to look innocent as his cheeks turned pink. "I have no idea what you're t-talking about."

"So, you haven't told her then?"

Shoulders slumped, Neville shook his head.

"Well, don't worry about it," Ginny said, patting his shoulder. "We've got loads more of these things. No way will she be leaving before they're all sent off. You've got time." She glanced up at the window. "You think he liked it?"

Neville shrugged. "You never know."

Years later Ginny would claim that it was the basket that got George to come out of his room. He'd laugh a bit, but never deny it. For some reason, he never got around to throwing out those notes that had been hidden inside the muffins, Luna's idea, despite the fact that one had a bite taken out of it.

The next basket went to Harry. Ginny handled this one almost all by herself, leaving Neville and Luna sometime to chat as they finished up a few more.

They were sitting at the dining room table. This was not an easy feat; most of the room was covered in various decorating supplies, as well as clothes, bags, random bits of food, and in one corner, for some reason, a very large gargoyle. Neville was staring at in intensely as Luna tied a ribbon one of the many baskets in front of her.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Why is that … thing there?"

Luna glanced at the large sculpted stone. "Oh, that, I think Lee nicked it from the castle and sent it to George as a present."

"Right, er, why?"

Luna shrugged. "I suppose he thought it would be funny. I think it's rather sweet."

Neville blinked and turned to stare at her. "Sweet? A gargoyle?"

"Well, it isn't the gargoyle itself, but the way that… well, Lee knew George and Fred best, and they'd always go around stealing things, and playing pranks. This was sort of … a tribute to those times," Luna said slowly.

"You really think it means all that?" Neville asked a bit taken aback.

"I should hope so, it's what I wrote on one of the notes in his basket," Luna said with a small smile.

Neville blinked at her then grinned. "Luna Lovegood, I never knew you had it in you."

"Had what?" She blinked at him, her face blank of any guilt. "I just thought it would be something nice that might cheer him up a bit."

He shook his head and chuckled. "You really are one of a kind, you know that?"

Luna nodded. "I was somewhat aware of that fact, yes."

Neville shook his head again. "No, er, I mean, you're … different, than other … people and it's brilliant. You really are Luna."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, just look," Neville said gesturing at the table. "Who else in the world would think to send war veterans muffin baskets?"

"A lot of people I suspect."

"Er, well, who'd think to make them so … personal, and just, I dunno, I think, I think they'll actually help people," Neville said. "I mean, you see those generic ones that business people send each other, but these, these actually mean something! It's brilliant Luna, and so are you," he said turning to look at her.

Luna looked at him for a minute then threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Neville went red. "I'm sorry Luna, I-I didn't mean to upset you. I was just … er …" He patted her head a bit awkwardly as he went over what he'd said. What did he do wrong? Of course he'd mess something up, he always did.

Luna slowly pulled away and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm not upset Neville. It's just … that's the sweetest, kindest thing anyone's ever said to me." She was practically beaming now, which only made Neville turn a darker shade of red. "Thank you Neville." Luna gave him a slight squeeze and kissed his cheek before pulling away and going back to the baskets.

Neville forced his mouth shut so as to not stutter uncontrollably. He knew it was likely a futile effort. Maybe he should tell her now… It couldn't hurt, could it? Well, here goes nothing. "Luna I─"

"Neville, would you hand me that card please?" Luna asked her attention fixed on the basket in front of her.

With a slow, deep, exhale, Neville did so. He blinked; the thing in front of Luna was huge. It didn't seem right to call it a basket, more like a giant woven barrel. "Who's that one for, Luna?"

"Someone very special," she said with a dreamy smile, as she took the card and started writing. "Do you know any synonyms for amorous?"

Neville blinked. Er, amorous, what did that word mean again? Something about love, right? Wait… Neville felt his stomach freeze over. 'Someone very special,' bloody hell. Luna already liked─ no─ loved someone! Neville slumped in his chair.

Luna seemed to take no notice of Neville's little break down. Instead she continued writing, off in her own little dreamland. "Neville, what's your favorite kind of muffin?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, blueberry, I guess."

"Perfect." Luna hopped up and walked into the kitchen. She returned with about six muffin tins and dumped all of their contents into the basket. "I already put the notes inside those," she explained. "Well, all but this last one." She grabbed a blueberry muffin off the top and muttered a few words under her breath. The card disappeared.

The blond smiled. "I think this one is ready for delivery," she said lifting it up and plopping it into Neville's lap, causing Neville to let out a dull 'oof'.

"My goodness, it's heavy. I suppose it's a good thing I don't have to take it too far."

Neville blinked at the muffin laden monstrosity. "Who's this one for Luna?"

He was suddenly aware that he had already asked this, but Luna didn't seem to mind. "It's for someone very special, someone who's very kind and sweet. I wanted to give this one out first, which was terribly selfish of me. But I don't think I can put it off any longer," she explained with a dreamy smile.

Neville sighed. "So, where does it need to be delivered?"

"Oh, it's already been sent."

He blinked. "What?"

Luna smiled at him. "I told you we didn't have to take it very far."

"But you just handed it to me …" Neville trailed off. Luna patted his arm patiently.

"It's alright Neville, take your time."

The reason he needed time wasn't that he was slow, but that his brain had decided to stop functioning. Well, it wasn't functioning in any decipherable language. Neville's arms seemed to move for themselves as they took the top muffin and broke it in half, then pulled the card towards Neville's face so he could read it.

_Dear Neville, well, I would say my dear, but you aren't mine, for the moment,_

_This last year has been an utter whirlwind. I think I'm positively infested with wrackspurts. Well, I used to think I was. You see, whenever I was with you my head would get all fuzzy. You've been so brave, and kind, and helpful for the past few years. I can't really believe I kept this in as long as I did._

_Oh, now I'm rambling. I have a tendency to do that you know. Maybe I am infested with wrackspurts… no matter. My point is, I have feelings for you that go well beyond friendship. I'm sorry this isn't particularly romantic, I meant to write a poem, but I was never very good with rhymes. Is there a rhyme for amorous? I can't think of one or one for romantic either, now that I think of it. _

_Well, by now you must agree with everyone in thinking that I am totally loony. I've actually always thought that was a rather clever nickname, it's not very nice, but I think it works. Anyways, it seems the Nargles have got me babbling again, or is babbling only when you're speaking? Whichever, Neville I am, and always will be, very proud to call you my friend, but I wish that there was a certain word which I could attach to the front of friend. Now I know muffin baskets aren't the most romantic thing in the world, you are far sweeter than any muffin in the basket, but perhaps a muffin filled picnic could be a bit more._

_Love from,_

_Your Loony Loving Luna_

Neville blinked several times before turning to stare at Luna. She looked at him innocently. "Yes Neville? Would you like to say something?"

He nodded and could practically feel his face catch on fire. "Um, well, Luna, I, er, uh, think that, uh, you, um, well……. I think I, uh, sorta, uh, er… that is, I like, no, I-I mean, er, feel, um……… I'm making a royal mess of things aren't I?"

Luna shook her head. Anyone else would have been laughing at him, but Luna was practically beaming. "Not at all, you're just being sweet and adorable, like you always are. But, if you want, I can make things a bit easier. Just answer yes or no. Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Neville turned a shade darker. That had been a bit louder than he had intended.

But, Luna didn't seem to mind. "Wonderful, now, would you like to share this muffin basket with me?"

Neville nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Luna grinned. "You really are the sweetest person I've ever met Neville. I've packed everything in the basket. Ginny and Harry are probably still snogging, so I think we'll have an hour or two. There's this lovely little hill just past the garden. Come along Neville," Luna said standing and tugging Neville up by his hand, he was suddenly very aware of how sweaty his palm was. She struggled a bit with the basket, until Neville managed to regain enough sense to carry it for her.

She beamed at him. "Thank you Neville. You're very thoughtful, you know. Well, let's be off." Luna gently took his empty hand and pulled him out the door towards the garden. There hands swung merrily between them, Luna's doing, and Neville's face finally returned to normal. They were still in sight of the house when Luna asked, "Have you ever snogged anyone before?"

Neville managed to not trip over his own feet. "Um, uh, not really, I-I sort of kissed Hannah Abbot once, b-but I've n-never really snogged anyone."

Luna nodded. "Same with me, I kissed Dean once, but that was all it was."

Neville suddenly felt the urge to kill Dean Thomas.

It was pushed back as Luna turned to him with a rather interesting smile on her face. "Well, there's a first time for everything." She rested her free hand on Neville's shoulder for balance as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Neville's. He was a bit too shocked to do anything for about ten seconds, but after that he closed his eyes and was pretty sure part of his brain dissolved. Luna slowly pulled back and smiled. "Well, that wasn't exactly a snog, but we've got plenty of time to perfect a technique. Come on the hill's just up this way."

Neville Longbottom was sure of very few things. Until his seventh year, he'd been sure that the sorting hat had been wrong. He'd known he'd probably never have the courage to stand up to people, fight dark forces, or tell a girl that he liked her shoes. But now, he was sure of a few more things. Neville knew that he wasn't the best kisser in the world, but after about seven tries he was pretty sure he had it down, judging by the look Luna was giving him. He was, now, very sure that Luna was the girl for him. He was also sure that, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that muffin baskets were definitely a good idea.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, yes, this is incredibly fluffy, I didn't intend for that to happen, but, eh, when a story starts going I just kind of let it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I've read this over about a dozen times, but I'm sure I probably missed something. This is the first of fifteen one shots, so if you like it look out for more.**

**Next up: Voldemort/Bellatrix, and the prompt is gravyards**

**Reviews are love and constructive critisism is greatly appreciated!**


	2. Graveyards

**A/N: Alright, I'm going to be completely honest, this is probably the strangest thing I've ever written. I know that both of them are way OOC, sorry, I was trying to keep it kinda light, despite.... what it actually is. This is also written for the challenge, which I already advertised.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter ther would have been a lot more snogging, and a lot more closets to snog in. Not mine, no profit made, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**And now for something completely different, Voldemort/Bellatrix and Graveyards!**

* * *

Graveyards

Bellatrix Lestrange sighed contentedly as she leaned against the shoulder of the Dark Lord. They were strolling slowly through rows of head stones, while bats flew lazily over head. The moon was looking down at them through a thin layer of clouds and a low level of fog rolled from the large tomb. It was a beautiful night, in the creepy morbid sense of beautiful, which was just how Bella liked it.

"Do you remember the first time we came here, my lord?"

Voldemort nodded slowly. "Yes, it was about twenty years wasn't it? You had just gotten married if I remember correctly. Two years after you joined me, I believe that was actually how you two met, was it not?"

Bella nodded. "Right, as always, my lord. We were having some sort of party to celebrate, and I was terribly bored," she said, stretching out the words. "But then you arrived and whisked me away to this glorious place. You were quite the gentleman, if you don't mind my saying so."

"Not at all, but would you say I am still so gentlemanly?" he asked, raising what would have been his eyebrow.

"Of course, my lord, although, now it's a bit more manly than gentle," Bella said, her eyes flashing mischievously.

The Dark Lord's features turned into a twisted grin. "Why Bella, I've never known you to be quite so… forward."

She shrugged. "I should think it's better than backwards, although I haven't tried that in years," Bella said with a wink. She sped up a bit and did sort of an odd twirl on a nearby grave, swishing her skirts about her playfully.

"And so flirtatious too, Bellatrix, I haven't seen you like this in years," Voldemort said, his high voice a bit less high than usual.

Bellatrix gave a slight chuckle as she glanced about her. "It's this place; it's just so … romantic. All these tombstones, uhg, I just love it! They're so deliciously dark, just like you, my lord."

Her pale companion gave a low chuckle. "Mrs. Lestrange, I do believe you're trying to seduce me," he said, with a hint of sarcasm, but not that much of one.

Bella curtsied neatly. "I live to sever, my dark lord."

Voldemort crossed his arms and clicked his tongue. "Ah, but what would dear Rodolphus say?"

"Oh, nothing much, really." Bellatrix turned, spinning slowly and swaying slightly to music only she could hear. It wasn't that she was insane, well she was, Azkaban did that to people, but she just chose to hear and see what others couldn't, or just didn't want to. "I expect he's gone off with Yaxley or Dolohov. I think he might be cheating on me with one of them."

"I'm surprised at you, Bellatrix, the old you would have him writing on the ground if you suspected such things. What's the matter? Don't tell me I've misplaced my trust in you."

She stopped swaying and spun to face him. "Never! My lord, I am your most faithful servant, I would never betray your trust. Rodolphus," Bella paused and sighed. "He and I, the marriage was arranged. I never really cared for him. I would have done it then mostly just to see him in pain, but now, not even that can interest me in him, especially when there are much more interesting men around," she said, a slightly wicked glint in her eyes.

Voldemort gave a slight laugh as he walked towards her, gently taking her hands in his own as she mirrored his actions. "You're very lively, Bellatrix, rather an odd contrast to the scenery."

He lowered his head slightly and their lips met. An owl on a nearby tree branch promptly fainted and hit the ground with a thud. The couple took no notice as they slowly pulled apart. Bellatrix gave a content sigh as she turned to rest her head against the Dark Lord's chest, his arms looping around her waist. She sighed again. "My lord, you really do know how to pick the most romantic places."

"It's just a graveyard, Bella."

"I like graveyards."

She began swaying slightly again, but this time Voldemort hears the music too and moves with her. She is insane, he knows that, but somehow it seems right, dancing with a married madwoman, at midnight, with no music, in a graveyard.

Alright, maybe not quite that right…

* * *

**A/N: Weird I know. Hope you liked it. Tried to spell things write, sorry if I didn't. This is the second of fifteen, if you like this one and the previous one keep an eye out. **

**Next up: Giant Squid/Lily Evans, and the prompt is Calamari!**

**Please read and review. I love those of you who reviewed last chapter! My ego needs food! Also constructive critisism is always great!**


	3. Calamari

**A/N: Here's number three! This is sorta more James/Lily than I intended, but it does have Giant Squid/Lily as well. I really had no idea what I was doing with this one, so I'm sorry if it's weird. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I seriously doubt I'd be writing this stuff. **

**And now, here it is: Giant Squid/Lily Evans staring in Calamari!**

* * *

Calamari

"Come on Evans, just one trip to Hogsmeade. That's all I'm asking."

Lily Evans whirled around. "No, Potter! I've said no to you a million times. Just leave me alone!"

"Ah, come on Evans, be fair," whined James Potter. Ever since a rather unfortunate incident, involving Severus Snape and a certain word, James had been following Lily non stop. "I'm just trying to cheer you up. I heard you and Sniv─er… your friend weren't speaking any more. Come on, Evans, it's the last trip of the year."

"No! Don't you get it, Potter? Just because I'm not talking to him doesn't mean I want to talk to you," she said, they were in a somewhat deserted hallway, so Lily was trying to avoid yelling to keep it that way.

James put his hand up defensively. "Alright, we don't have to talk, but we can still go out."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You really don't give up do you? James Potter, I'd rather go on a date with the Giant Squid than you!"

"You keep saying that, uhg, well, why don't you!" James yelled, now equally frustrated.

"Why don't I what?"

"You always say you'd rather go out with the damn squid, so why don't you?"

Lily tapped her shin considering this. "You know, that's not a bad idea. I think I'll go do that right now."

James felt his jaw drop as Lily turned and walked towards the stairs. He jogged to catch up with her. "Where are you going?"

"To ask the Giant Squid if it wants to go out with me," Lily said calmly. She pushed open the door in front of her and quickly hopped on the nearest staircase headed down. James stumbled after her.

"You can't… Evans I was joking, you do know that, right? I wasn't being serious," he said, sounding rather desperate.

Lily nodded slightly. "That makes one of us. I have always liked that Squid, it was probably just a matter of time."

"Evans, the only good thing about squids is calamari!"

Lily shook her head. "You are so incredibly small minded, Potter. Have you ever even talked to a squid? They are very intelligent."

He blinked at her. "They don't _talk_, Evans. It's a great bloody, slimy, wet thing! It can't talk!"

"Well then, it can't be like you."

"What d'you mean?"

"It won't talk too much, when no one cares what it's got to say," she said with a slight smirk as she left the stairs.

James stared at the spot where she'd been standing for a few seconds before heading after her again. "Hey, people care about what I have to say."

"Well, that's news to me."

"Look, you don't have to _date _the bloody thing just to spite me. I just, look, would you slow down?"

"No," Lily said as she picked up speed and practically rammed down the door in front of her. James continued trying to dissuade her until they reached the edge of the Black Lake. Lily knelt down and looked into the depths. "The Squid's usually over here isn't it?"

"I have no, bloody, idea, Evans," James said as he sunk down beside her. As he did so a tentacle slowly rose, disturbing the smooth surface of the water.

"Hello there, I'm Lily Evans," Lily said reaching out a hand towards the tentacle. The Squid gently brushed the back of Lily's hand making an odd sort of squelching noise. Lily blinked then sort of smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to… go on a date with me. So would you?"

The tentacle pulled back into the water. James and Lily sat waiting for a few moments. "Looks like that's a no, Evans."

Before she could respond the tentacle was back, and holding, what looked like a large water lily, which it held out to Lily? The redhead smirked as she carefully took the dripping flower. She slowly turned to James. "Would you mind leaving us alone, Potter?"

He stood up muttering and cursing under his breath. This didn't stop until he had slammed the door to the Gryffindor dormitory behind him, earning a rather annoyed mutter from the Fat Lady. He stomped over and plopped down on a rather squishy couch between Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Sirius smirked. "Ah, what's the matter, Lily turn you down again? Is she going out with some other bloke?"

James crossed his arms. "Sorta, either of you know a good recipe for calamari?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged a rather confused look. "Why?" Remus asked cautiously.

"I feel like frying up some squid."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not totally happy with this, but I'd be happy to hear what you guys think of it. Personally I think there's too much James and not enough Squid, I may redo this at some point, but as of now I'm too lazy.**

**Anyways, thanks to all of the people who have reviewed so far. Those of you who have not, please consider it, mah ego needs food!**

**Next up: Dumbledore/Socks and the prompt is Reflections! **


	4. Reflections

**A/N: Alright, sorry this one took me longer to post, I didn't really know where to go with this, or where to start for that matter. I'm going to try to get the next couple all typed before posting more, so yeah, sorry about that. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews and faves and alerts, you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Uh, I can't think of anything funny....-INSERT DICLAIMER JOKE HERE!- Don't own, not mine, moving on!**

**Enough of this foolishness, here's Dumbledore/Socks in Reflections!**

* * *

Reflections

Albus Dumbledore looked casually at the smooth reflective surface in front of him. The mirror of Erised was truly a remarkable thing. It saw through all the lies and deceit, the falsehoods and the rumors, it showed only the truth. Your deepest desires, nothing more, nothing less.

He had been a young naïve wizard when he first stumbled upon the mirror. Albus had seen himself, proud and powerful. This hadn't come as much of a surprise at the time.

The next time was shortly after his mother passed away. Albus had to take care of everyone now, Abberforth and Ariana. The reflection was slightly different now, he saw his mother, alive, Ariana, healthy, and himself, able to venture off, no strings attached.

Many years later he happened across the mirror again. This time he had almost been certain he knew what the blasted thing would show. Albus was not let down, the mirror held the image of his sister, alive, healthy, and happy, something he was sure she never had been under his care.

The real surprise was when he found it again, the image hadn't changed much, but there was a slight difference. Ariana was still there standing next to his reflection, but he was holding something.

Woolen socks.

Now that was just odd. Well, it was true that he had always liked socks. When he was younger he had had a small collection. But that was just a little hobby, why in the world would the mirror be showing socks? Of all things?

Albus puzzled over this for a while. Well, he did like socks. They were nice to cuddle once you were too old for some sort of stuffed animal. It probably wasn't something to worry about.

Probably.

Weeks later he was casually strolling through Diagon Alley when something caught his eye. It was a shop he had never noticed before. Just a little clothing store with some unbearably cute name

Clothes were never really that important to Albus. Sure, he liked buying the odd colored robe every now and again, but merely in passing. This however caught his attention and would not let go. It was a pair of socks. They were a nice shade of royal blue, but other than that they were just socks. Without so much as another thought he entered the store and purchased them

A few months later the same thing happened, then again the next week. What was going on? They were all just socks, regular, ordinary socks. But once Albus had seen a pair he couldn't let them go.

He sat in his study one night, just looking at all of them; he had quite the collection now. It was odd, they just sat there, but he felt happy. Albus tried to recall the last time something just being there had been enough to make him happy.

All that came to mind was a name, one single name. That was very odd indeed. This person had been very special to Albus, had made him feel happy just seeing them. And now he was feeling the same way… about socks…

He was almost certain that this was no where near normal. After another month or so he accepted it. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, possibly the most powerful wizard ever, was in love with socks.

It was probably best not to tell anyone.

For years he kept it to himself, until one night. Somehow Albus knew it'd be the mirror again. It felt good to finally admit it, although later he was sure Harry hadn't believed him. Oh well, it had been good to finally tell someone.

He smiled to himself, the night he wrote his will. It was a rather odd thing to put on a gravestone.

Albus Middle Names Dumbledore

Devoted Headmaster

Powerful Wizard

Kind Friend

Lover of Socks

And yet, as he glanced at the reflective surface of the mirror, he knew it was right.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I'm pretty sure I'll get comments about that 'Middle Names' thing, I just thought it'd be funny, and I'm really lazy. I think this one is a bit shorter than the others, sorry about that. I'll try to make the next couple a bit longer. **

**Next up is: Crabbe/Goyle and the prompt is Snickers! Wish me luck, I'm gonna need it.**

**Please review! **


	5. Snickers

**A/N: Alright, the next couple in this series should be posted pretty soon. Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to be the wealthiest woman in England, Harry Potter and it's characters are not mine!**

**Now, Crabbe/Goyle in Snickers!**

* * *

Snickers

Goyle looked at himself. Despite the fancy dress robes, he was not a pretty picture. He gave a slight sigh before glancing across the room at Crabbe. It was then that he remembered they had picked matching robes. Well, maybe not matching, but they had gone shopping together over the summer and the only robes in their size had been moss green, so they sort of matched…

Gregory snickered as Crabbe tried to make his hair do something. His friend turned and blinked at him. "What're you laughing at?"

Crabbe's oddly soft voice just made Gregory snicker again. Feeling a bit left out, Vincent snickered too, although he had no idea why.

The door to their room opened. Malfoy walked in casually adjusting his robes. He glanced at his still snickering cronies. "What's so funny?"

Goyle blinked. He couldn't remember. "Uh…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh never mind. Are you two ready yet? I can practically hear Pansy screeching from here," he said as he checked his hair in a tall mirror.

After shooting a look at Crabbe, Goyle nodded. "Yeah, think so." A thought reached his brain. "Hold on, Draco, I thought you liked Pansy."

Draco shrugged. "She isn't that bad, but she does screech, haven't you heard her?"

Gregory nodded. He had heard her. He had heard her from several rooms away.

"Still, she's better looking than some, and she has claws like a cat, so we shouldn't keep her waiting, come on you two," Draco said, heading for the door. Vincent and Gregory followed him to the common room. As usual the place had slightly eerie lighting due to being under the lake, but there had been a slightly forced attempt at trying to make the place cheery with some floating green lights and a bit of seasonal foliage. Needless to say, the attempt had failed miserably.

Upon entering the room, Draco was tackled by a pink blur. Pansy squealed. "Oh, Drakey-boo, you look so dashing! Doesn't he just look fabulous, Greg?"

Goyle blinked. His mind was still reeling from the 'Drakey-boo' and Pansy's shrill voice. Draco looked as though he was trying to evaporate. "Uh, sure?"

Vincent nodded. Pansy beamed at them. "I am so sorry you two couldn't find dates. Are you sure you don't want me to ask Millicent for you?"

Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads. For some reason Pansy just wouldn't believe that Millicent scared the living daylights out of the two hulking boys. While Millicent was tall and more toned than half the sixth year boys, Pansy just wouldn't acknowledge that the year before Millicent had locked Crabbe and Goyle in Snape's storage room with what seemed to be a giant spider.

"She's already going with Theo," Goyle said, nodding at the pair across the room.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that," Pansy said. "Well, maybe you two can just go with each other. Come on Draco, I've got to ask Millie how she did that to her hair!"

Draco shot Gregory a panicked look as the pink blur dragged him away. Crabbe snickered.

Goyle blinked. "What?"

"You and me, goin' together… to the dance." Vincent snickered again.

Gregory blinked. That did seem rather funny now that he thought about it. He snickered. The thought was enough to keep the two of them nudging each other and snickering quietly until they reached the ball. Goyle didn't pay much attention to the dancing couples. After a while they all just looked the same.

Crabbe swayed in his chair slightly and tapped his foot, his small brain not quite able to keep up with the music. Since they had no one to dance with they just sat, occasionally muttering to each other, or talking to Draco or Pansy or whoever stopped by to chat.

It wasn't a total waste of an evening, the whole thing was definitely better than most of the detentions they had served over the years. Most non-Slytherins avoided their table. Being known as one of Malfoy's snickering followers was not a plus in one's social standings. It wasn't as if standing, following and snickering were all they did, just most of it.

Goyle snickered again as he remembered what Pansy had said. That was just silly, him and Vincent. They had been friends almost as long as he could remember. The two of them did everything together. Attending lessons, beating up first years, hiding from teachers, beating up second years, serving detention, they were always together. Now they were sitting together at the dance. Gregory suddenly realized this. Wasn't that technically going to the dance together? It wasn't as if they had asked each other, but they hadn't asked anyone else either.

Vincent blinked at him. "What're you staring at?"

Gregory shrugged. "I dunno, thought of something."

"What was it?"

"I can't remember."

Crabbe blinked at him again. "Y'know, if you were any slower you'd, uh, you'd be goin' backwards," he said, snickering slightly.

Goyle's brow furrowed. "Did-didn't Draco say that, er, last week?"

"He says it every week, you are backwards Greg," Vincent said snickering louder.

Gregory smiled. That was him: backwards. Both of them actually, there was never a time when someone would see one of them without the other. Vince and Greg, Crabbe and Goyle, always together.

Always Snickering.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is one of those couples that can sort of be seen just reading the books, but only if you are a crazy fangirl like me, I see couples everywhere! This is a bit longer than the last one so I wasn't totally lying, I'm thinking the next ones should be longer, but no promises. **

**Next is: Draco/Luna with the prompt Yes! No? Maybe...**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
